Dreams
by NotAfraid2BMe
Summary: Miley has the weirdest dream


_**Hello there it is I NotAfriad2BMe aka Tyler and welcome to my first ever fanfic, and just like my favorite authors it is a Liley fic. Ok now this is gonna be a different kind of genre, more along the lines of... well I'll let you figure that out. Please review I am open to any criticism, but please no flames... so on with the fic I bring to you my first Liley fic ever, hope you enjoy...**_

Dreams

I look around the room but I can't see anything, where am I? How did I get here? And why can't I move? I start trying to thrash around my arms and legs but they won't move, its like... its like they're tied to the chair I am sitting in. I try to scream but no sound will come out, I can't see, I can't move, I can't speak, what do I do? Wait... this is all a dream, a silly dream, and just like Mama said before, if you don't like it all you have to do is change it. Just change it... BOOM! A light comes on, I can move, I can see...

"I can speak" I say with a smile on my face as I look around my room... mine and Lilly's room. The barn transformed into our shared room. So many memories have happened in here, I can't help but smile at them all, especially as I look at Lilly, laying there sleeping, so peaceful, so beautiful, not that she isn't beautiful when she isn't asleep but when she is, she just looks so much like an angel. I see Lilly start to shift in her sleep, she must be dreaming, but then I hear her moan, not a sleepy moan but... a different moan... a somewhat... creepy moan. I inch closer to her, not wanting to wake her but then I hear that moan again and I can tell something's wrong. I stop as she moves to lay on her back, her hair covering her face, and she moans again. I reach out to move her hair so I can feel her forehead, I hope she's not sick.

"Lilly? Are you feeling al... AHHH!" I scream as I move her hair to reveal her face... not being her face, she... she looks like she's... rotting? "AHHH!"

I jump back as her eyes open, revealing these white/grey eyes with piercing pupils, glaring right at me and she growls as she sits up and starts walking towards me.

"AHH Lilly, its me Miley, stop" I say between screams but nothing works, she just keeps coming for me, I have to run.

I turn and open the door, running for the main house and running through the kitchen door, shutting and locking it before putting my back to it, breathing a sigh of relief until Lilly's arm breaks through the glass, trying to grab me through the door and I scream again as I back away from the door, then I hear another moan, a deeper one... Daddy.

"Daddy! Something's wrong with Lilly Help!" I say as I look up seeing my dad walking down the stairs, hoping he can help but my eyes widen as he comes into the light, "NO!" I yell as I see he is much like Lilly, rotting and staring at me with those dead eyes, walking towards me, then the kitchen door breaks down, revealing Lilly as she steps over the door and heading towards me as well. I can't do anything but back up that is until I fall over onto the couch. I try to get up but then I feel a pair of cold hands grab my arm.

"AHHH!" I scream again as I see Jackson sit up growling at me as he tightens his grip on my arm as I frantically try to get away, until I grab a pillow and start smacking him in the head with it until he releases me and I run up the stairs and into my old room that my dad hasn't yet changed to his computer room yet, all my old bedroom stuff still in its place.

"Oh got what's happening? What do I do?" I ask myself as I lock the door and go to the furthest wall away from the door, sitting and watching the door as I think, "How will anyone believe me? Will anyone believe me?" I look around, trying to find something, anything that can help me get out of here, "I can't just stay in here, I need to... AHHH!" I scream as the window that was near me shatters as an arm reaches in and grabs my arm, "No get away!" I yell as I look over and see Lilly climbing into the room as the door breaks down before my Dad and Jackson come walking in, cornering me, inching closer and closer.

"No! Stay away please!" I yell but I know it won't do any good, I'm done for, I can't do anything but scream, "AHHHHHH!"

_"Miley..._ Miley?" A familiar voice come into my ears.

"Miley? What's wrong?" I look up and see Lilly, my Lilly standing there in front of me, nothing wrong with her, just her with her concerned look.

"Huh? What?" I look around, noticing we're in our house, our home we bought after becoming engaged.

"You fell asleep, you were having a nightmare" Lilly said as she put her hand on my shoulder, "Wanna talk about it?" she asks as she sits on the arm of the chair next to me, stroking my hair.

I look at her before taking her hand in mine, "It was the weirdest dream, you, my dad, and even Jackson, you turned into zombies and were coming to get me."

"Wow, sounds like a Thriller." Lilly said before kissing my forehead, "Its ok, the bad dream is all gone now." she says with a smile on her face, "Come on we're supposed to meet up with your dad for dinner in about 20 minutes."

"Oh shoot I forgot, come on" I get up and grab my purse before linking arms with Lilly and we head out.

As Miley and Lilly head out, Lilly looks back and smiles with yellowish cat-like eyes, looking almost like she's laughing.

**The End**

**?**

_**Hahahahahaha! Well what did you think? Like I said before the start I'm open to criticism but please no flames, I hope you liked it. Well that's all for now, I'm Tyler and remember don't be afraid to be yourself, because I'm NotAfraid2BMe**_


End file.
